Direct Ambush
by amandee
Summary: Duo, arriving late in college, is meeting his roommate and his friends for the first time. Adventures and Duo-like remarks ensue. As well as romance. (1x2, 3x4, 5x13)Shonen Ai, Yaoi, AU OOC.
1. I: Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't! (tear tear)

Rating: G for now, but I'll bump it up when it gets hot n' heavy.

Summery: Duo, arriving late in college, is meeting his roommate and his friends for the first time. Adventures and Duo-like remarks ensue. As well as romance. **(12, 34, 513)**

Warnings: Probably a lot of fluff and WAFF, sap. Shonen-ai, Yaoi in later chaps most likely.

AN: This is my first Gundam Wing story, I intend to keep this one updated!! I hope you all like it. Please R and R!

Direct Ambush By: Amanda 

Chapter 1: Introductions 

It wasn't the easiest of tasks that was for sure. Movement was minimal in the confined space of the hallway and getting his hair tangled on the way in had only made him more frustrated. _Deep breaths Duo. Deep breaths inhale-exhale. Count to ten, be calm, and focus on your task… _Withholding a scream was one thing, trying to get through the tiny door to the lounge was another. _You'd think they'd be smart enough to make the **freakin' **entrance just a tad bit bigger, but no. No one's gonna come through the door carrying 10 pounds of luggage. Why would they do that? Why in the world would they set it up so that the dorms were on the **other **side of the room?_

It was safe to say he was having just a little trouble. See, Duo was a late student, transferring from a state college on the other side of the country. So, being late he had to move into the dorms on a weekend and start classes on the next Monday, after being settled in. His roommate had better enjoyed having a single room for the first three weeks of classes because now he was going to have to deal with Duo. _I could only hope it isn't some jackass._

-

"Hiya! Oh, jeeze… sorry I didn't know you had so much luggage let me help you!" All Duo could see was a bright mop of blond hair and then a weight was lifted off him and he could breath freely without the weight of the luggage he was carrying in front of him. He blinked, and then looked around and let a small smile come over his face. The blond mop of hair revealed itself to be a boy, about the same height as Duo with a soft pink sweater on and white loose fitting jeans. He came over to him after putting the luggage near the other unoccupied bed.

"I'm Quatre, your new roommate." He held out his hand that Duo shook enthusiastically. "Duo. I'm new here, I transferred from across the states. I hope you don't mind that I'm your roommate." Duo scratched his neck nervously, Quatre seemed like a cool guy, and they would get along fine. "Not at all Duo. I'm happy to have someone around, it's so hard being in a new place." Duo nodded and settled on his bed. It was hard settling in a new place, but it was even harder to settle and then have to move again.

"So have you made any friends yet?" asked Duo. "Yeah, the guys down the hall are pretty cool. Trowa and Heero I think… then there's Wufei, he's upstairs though, with a single. Treize and him get along well, his rooms right next to Wufei's. We're all going out for pizza later on, if you'd like to come you're welcome to." Quatre sent a smile Duo's way, "Yeah sure! That'd be awesome."

-

After Duo put all his things away Quatre showed him around campus, where the Rec. Hall was and the different cafeterias as well. He also showed him the classrooms in the different halls, it was easy because Quatre had told Duo that all the boys had at least one class together. There would always be someone to help Duo around for the first week or two. Quatre also told Duo that all the clubs were putting up stands and handing out pamphlets for all the freshmen to sign up for their clubs in a week or so. Soon enough, six o'clock came around and Quatre told Duo this was when the boys were to meet.

-

"Guys, this is Duo. Duo, this is Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Treize,"

Heero was a ruggedly handsome boy, with startling blue eyes and unruly brown hair. He wore a green tank top and tight black jeans. Old mustard yellow sneakers peaking out from underneath his pants. He looked at Duo like a specimen, seeing if he was worthy of their little group. Cold and calculating seemed to roll off of him in waves.

Trowa was tall and lanky, with deep green eyes that were half covered with a flop of hair that came down across his face. He seemed silent and morose and the air about him quivered with intensity. He wore a green turtle neck that brought out his eyes and a pair of soft worn out blue jeans.

Wufei looked… strict. His hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail and deep brown eyes narrowed at the sight of Duo's long braid. He inched closer to the older boy beside him. He wore white Chinese styled garments, made for fighting and an easy flow of movement. Duo could tell by looking at Wufei that he wasn't someone to mess with.

Treize seemed amused. He had a mop of reddish-brown hair that was styled in a combed-back way, blue eyes that seemed comforting and sincere before he flicked his gaze to the Chinese boy beside him, giving out an aura of good humor and of… the finer things in life, oddly enough.

Duo turned to Quatre again, examining him as part of the picture. All five boys were dressed casually but there was something more polite and refined about Quatre's and Treize's movements that seemed more alike then different. Quatre was still dressed in the same clothing as before, only with a light white fall jacket sitting across his lap in the booth where they sat. His blue eyes sparkled with life and a smile had made its way onto his somewhat child-like features.

"Hey there! I just transferred here and I'm Quatre's roommate. Nice to meet you all." Duo exclaimed. He was happy to be meeting new friends and at the prospect of good food as well. Quatre nodded to the boys, Duo's greeting was met with an 'Hn,' From Heero who was still looking over Duo, his eyes lingering on Duo's own as well as his braid. Silence from Trowa, although it didn't surprise Duo in the least, a quiet 'hello' from Wufei and a small smile and an assertive 'hello there' from Treize.

Conversation bubbled around Duo on all sides, Quatre was having a quiet conversation with Trowa, Treize and Wufei were engaged in a talk about battle techniques and that left Heero.

"Hey there… Heero right?" Duo was trying to be persuasive, but Heero had been quiet all evening. The others had taken this as the norm. "Heero," was supplied in return. "What classes do you have this semester?" it went on from there.

-

On the walk back to the dorms all six of the boys traveled together. At the corner of the main intersection before the college a girl confronted them, she had long blond hair accompanied by another blond girl with forked eyebrows. "Heeeeeero!! What a nice surprise!" Was the only warning Heero got before being glomped and promptly latched onto by the first blond girl. "Relena. Get off." The authority in Heero's voice sent a quiver down Duo's spine. _Well, don't want him mad at me._ Oddly enough, the girl listened. 'Relena' as she was now dubbed, took a step back and pasted on a smile. She was wearing all pink and stuck out like a sore thumb on the corner. If Duo didn't know better he'd think she was a hooker. "But Heero…" she started, her voice trembling. _No waterworks, please, no waterworks!_ "No buts Relena, leave me alone. I don't want you around me. Get lost." _Harsh._

Heero kept walking, the others soon fallowed, Quatre, sweet innocent Quatre (from what he'd gathered), stuck his tongue out at her and her companion. That made Duo crack up, he clutched onto Heero and laughed until tears were

streaming down his face. _This is gonna be one helluva year…_

**_TBC_******


	2. II: Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't! (tear tear)

Rating: G for now, but I'll bump it up when it gets hot n' heavy.

Summery: Duo, arriving late in college, is meeting his roommate and his friends for the first time. Adventures and Duo-like remarks ensue. As well as romance. **(1x2, 3x4, 5x13)**

Warnings: Probably a lot of fluff and WAFF, sap. Shonen-ai, Yaoi in later chaps most likely.

AN: This is my first Gundam Wing story, I intend to keep this one updated!! I hope you all like it. Please R and R!

Direct Ambush By: Amanda 

Chapter 2: ...Fun

A few weeks had passed and Duo was fitting in perfectly. Heero, Trowa, Quatre and the rest of the gang had become great friends, although Heero and Trowa were still on the silent side. Since they had quite a few classes together they would all gather in the lounge after dinner to chat and work on homework. Wufei usually pulled Treize along, seeing as the redheaded boy was two years older and therefore didn't have the same classes or homework. He was always there to lend a helping hand however.

Duo had noticed that Trowa and Quatre were closer then they were when he had arrived, but when Duo had asked Quatre about he had stuttered and blushed like a schoolgirl. _Well if that isn't a dead giveaway..._

Sometimes Trowa would wind up in Quatre and Duo's room after doing their homework, whenever this happened Duo would roll his eyes and bound off down the hallways to Heero and Trowa's room and hang out there. Slowly, Heero was adjusting to Duo's ever-insistent presence.

-

"Heero... what do you think they do in there?"

"Who?"

"Cat and Tro."

"How should I know?"

"...Well you are Trowa's roommate..."

"...Hn. You're Quatre's."

"Stop that!"

"What?"

"Being all smart. I hate that."

Heero rolled his eyes Duo was forever doing this. Throwing a comment back in his face and then saying he's acting brainy. It didn't even make sense. _Baka. _Duo looked over at him. He was lying on Trowa's bed while Heero was lying on his own. Duo rolled over and propped himself up with his arm, "Sometimes I wonder what they do..." Heero rolled his eyes again. "That's nice." Heero was being unnecessarily cold towards Duo, but he really didn't care. He could hear the springs of Trowa's bed shift and groan and then a weight se4ttled beside him on the small, single bed.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing baka?"

"Uhm... like your lying there?"

"Hn."

"You're such a downer Heero. Jeesh..."

Heero seemed to be rolling his eyes a lot lately. He would have again, if Duo hadn't chosen that moment to roll over again, on top of Heero, straddling his stomach. Heero let out an 'oof' as Duo's weigh settled on him before sinking into the mattress farther. The shorthaired boy raised an eyebrow at Duo's new position.

"Sometimes Heero, I wonder how you can be a normal boy."

"I bet."

-

Do you ever wonder if one of your friends is dating your roommate behind your back? Duo does.

"Quat... whats with you and Tro?"

"U-uhm... nothing Duo... wh-why would you su-suggest something like that?"

"Yeah... ho-kay, and my braid is fake." Duo pulled a Heero and rolled his eyes.

-

"So anyway, I was like 'What's up with you and the Tro-man?' and he's like 'Nothing Duo.'"

"Really?"

"Yes! Can you believe that?"

"No?"

"Well I can."

"...Alright?"

"You're such a spoilsport Heero."

"I bet."

Duo rolled his eyes. He was once again back in Heero's room. He had taken to lounging on Heero's bed with him, just lying side by side. They heard a giggle out in the corridor and then a thump that sounded like it was right outside the door.

"Oh jeeze... ya think they're doing it right outside the door?" Duo looked pointedly at Heero. "No, I doubt it. Trowa's not that kinky." Heero looked straight back at Duo, he raised an eyebrow. "Kinky hmm?" Duo laughed then got up and went towards the door. Before reaching it he looked back at Heero, "Well, are you coming or not? This could be a good bit of gossip!" Heero grumbled a bit but got off the bed, moving silently to the door he wretched it open before Duo could tell him to stop and looked out of it.

There was Trowa and Quatre alright, although Quatre looked like he was being smothered. His somewhat small form was clinging to Trowa. "God you guys, get a room. And don't do it on my bed." Duo disappeared into Heero and Trowa's room again, tugging on Heero to get him to come back in as well.

-

"I guess we should go back..."

"...I guess."

"Duo's so funny sometimes..."

"...I guess."

"Uhg... Trowa!!" Quatre erupted into giggles and ran back into their room down the hall. Trowa followed him not a second later and closed the door. He lunged for Quatre and pinned him to the bed. Kissing his cheek and smiled, a small rare smile that only Quatre could bring out of him and settled down beside him on the bed.

TBC 

**AN:** How was it? I liked that chapter, the fluffy-ness of it all. So now you know about Quatre and Trowa! Please R and R!!

Hee-chan2, Ahanchan : Thank you so much for reviewing!! I updated see? Thanks.


	3. III: Discoveries

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't! (tear tear)

Rating: G for now, but I'll bump it up when it gets hot n' heavy.

Summery: Duo, arriving late in college, is meeting his roommate and his friends for the first time. Adventures and Duo-like remarks ensue. As well as romance. **(1x2, 3x4, 5x13)**

Warnings: Probably a lot of fluff and WAFF, sap. Shonen-ai, Yaoi in later chaps most likely.

AN: This is my first Gundam Wing story, I intend to keep this one updated!! I hope you all like it. Please R and R!

Direct Ambush 

By: Amanda

Chapter 3: Discoveries

It was the end of September before Quatre called his Dad back. He had been getting insistent messages on his machine from both Iria and his father. Things such as them demanding where he had been or wondering if he had been kidnapped, one time Iria had asked him if he was dead but then called back to disregard the message because if he were dead they surly would have known by now... right? Right.

The truth was, Quatre was caught up in it all. Trowa, Duo, Heero, Wufei and Treize were all so exciting and everything they did seemed like such an adventure. Trowa was a bit of a somber soul who Quatre was fixated on bringing a little life into. Trowa had told Quatre that he and Heero were good friends from way back, and had been lucky to room together on such a whim.

Duo was a fun loving person... even with his past. He had told Quatre a little of it, and it had nearly brought tears to his eyes. It made Quatre so happy to know that even with all that he went through he could still be such a content person.

Heero was quiet and emotionless. He was brooding and dark and he depicted everything that Duo was not. It was surprising they were almost attached at the hip. Heero and Duo each insisted it was by force, being pushed together because they had been uprooted so many times but Quatre knew they felt true friendship towards one another.

Wufei was still... Wufei. He still wasn't accustomed to Wufei's daily rants, or his seriousness. He seemed always tense and the only time he would stop being so uptight was when a certain –someone- roped him into doing something fun. This time it wasn't Duo, It was surprisingly (or not) Treize.

Treize had had a lifestyle much like his own growing up. He was always there to help and be a general guiding light in any of the typical college problems. The first few weeks of school were hard with being away from everything you've ever known. Duo had expressed this in his first few weeks there, he had also expressed how grateful he was for everyone's presence. He even made a big tear-tear sappy speech about it that made both Quatre and Duo cry, and he swore he saw a few tears in Wufei's eyes.

-

He was supposed to be meeting Trowa for lunch after their 10:30 classes. A few days after they had first met on campus Trowa and Quatre had just been 'friends'. Drawn together by rooming on the same floor and often leaving the room because of frivolous arguments or the stony silence within Trowa took shelter in Quatre's happy personality.

Arriving at the appointed meeting place Quatre looked around for Trowa's glum presence, after finding it in one of the back booths he made his way over. When reaching it he saw Trowa with some books placed out on the table and two lunches as well as a tea (for Quatre) and a coffee (for Trowa). A miniscule smile flitted across Trowa's face when he raised his eyes and met the blonds aquamarine orbs.

"Hey..." Trowa was quiet, but assertive. He didn't look exactly 'happy' he wasn't exactly jumping for joy that Quatre was there but he knew he was happy, at least on the inside. Trowa's heart always went pitter-patter when he saw the Arabian boy. The simplest things could bring on the weirdest emotions. A tuck of hair behind a pale ear sent a pulse to his heart that made it throb all the more. A lick of lips, so innocent, yet so sensual in the eyes of Trowa sent a quiver of lust through his stomach.

"Hiya Trowa! How was class? Do you have much homework?"

"Not much... nothing that I can't handle. A five page essay due next Tuesday."

"I see... how's Heero, he seems to be holed up in the library hmm?"

"I suppose, I've talked to Duo, says he's been dragging him out for meals and such. He has a big paper due soon and he's been slacking."

"Heero? Slacking? Seriously?"

"I guess so. Something about spending time with... baka's." Trowa let out a small chuckle. The antics of those two, _he better not keep it up... if it starts affecting his schoolwork we'll have an angry Heero on our hands._

"Hm... think they'll get together in the end?"

"Who? Ba—Duo and Heero?"

"Yup."

"I dunno... Heero was practically asexual back at our old school. Relena would always chase him around. He never gave in though. He's never really talked to me about his 'preferences.' Maybe I'll ask him about it later." Now at this point, any other person who had of met Trowa would have been 'Did he just say **all **that?' The answer people... yes. Trowa only talked to people he trusted, other wise you were lucky to get a few words out of him.

"Oh... alright!"

"How about lunch?"

"Mhmm..."

Quatre and Trowa dug into their food, conversation going to a dull. Afterwards Trowa and Quatre packed up their stuff, paid the bill and headed back to the dorms.

-

"Look Heero, you have to come out sometime, and you have to be almost done. You've been in here for almost 3 days straight."

"Hn. Work, I have to get it done."

"No. It's not due for another 2 weeks. Don't give me any of that 'I don't have time' crap because you have time for a ton of stuff."

"I... don't have time Duo. Leave me alone."

"Heero!"

"Hn."

"You're... an idiot. Come on."

"Wha—where are we going?"

"Pfft."

Heero rolled his eyes, an automatic action whenever the braided baka was around. Duo had taken to the nickname, seeming to think it was affectionate ("The braided buckaroo!") where it was... just not often.

-

They had ended up in Duo's dorm room, after kicking Quat and Tro out for a change. Duo dug around in his (still partially un-un-packed) suitcase before coming out with a small stack of manga.

"This is it?"

"Yup! You've read manga right?"

"Duh."

"Oh, don't get sarcastic because I'm here. What's holding you back?"

Heero rolled his eyes and sifted through the pile. "Read it, read it read it... Card Capter Sakura? Jeeze, juvenile enough?"

Duo blushed bright red, "Shut up Heero! It has a good plot line. It's not exactly shoujo, there are... 'fight' scenes. Anyway... Touya and Yuki are... cute."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Read it... read it... stupid... Gravitation? You can't get more shoujo then this."

"Heero! Don't judge a... manga by its cover. It's very good!"

Heero flipped through the volume and paused a page.

"This looks like... two boys. Is this a shonen-ai manga Duo?"

"Uh... heh... no?"

"It is! You've been hiding things from me Duuuoo!"

"Just ignore it then. You don't have a problem with it do you?"

"You being what... whatever you are?"

Duo looked kind of angry with that, but Heero didn't care. Duo was being vague, he wouldn't mind keeping it that way.

"No, I'm not. With Trowa and Quatre hopping around like bunnies and Treize and Wufei upstairs how could I?"

"Ha. Kind of ironic, how the gay/bi guys just cluster around you Heero."

"Very funny."

Heero left son after, and when Duo came back to sort out his manga he chuckled when two of his Gravitation volumes were missing.

"Tsk, tsk Heero, keeping secrets..."

TBC AN: I don't own Gravitation! But it is an amazing manga/anime. I highly recommend you read it! Two chapters in one night!! 

**Kaaera: Thank you! I hopes you enjoyed this chapter!!**


	4. IV: Horizontal Mambo

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't! (tear tear)

Rating: G for now, but I'll bump it up when it gets hot n' heavy.

Summery: Duo, arriving late in college, is meeting his roommate and his friends for the first time. Adventures and Duo-like remarks ensue. As well as romance. **(1x2, 3x4, 5x13)**

Warnings: Probably a lot of fluff and WAFF, sap. Shonen-ai, Yaoi in later chaps most likely.

AN: This is my first Gundam Wing story, I intend to keep this one updated!! I hope you all like it. Please R and R!

Direct Ambush 

By: Amanda

Chapter 4: Horizontal Mambo

Duo was racing down to Heero's dorm room where he had presumably gone. There in what seemed like seconds he didn't hesitate to try to break through the door, only... succeeding when Heero got up and opened it from the inside.

"Duo. What?"

"Wha! Heero, how rude! What do you mean Treize and Wufei?"

"Are you that dense?"

"What?! No!"

"Then you would have gotten it by now."

"Shut up! What's up with Treize and Wufei?"

"Come on..."

-

They had left moments after Heero's conversation and with a few frantic 'What?! Where are we going?!'s from Duo they were on their way up to Wufei's room. After arriving they knocked on the door which was opened by a rumpled Wufei.

-

"Get the door Dragon..."

"Why?"

They were in the middle of... well this wasn't a time to interrupt.

-

"Hey Wuffers"

"Wu-FEI Duo."

"Sure why not..."

"What do you want?"

"Are you and Treize doing the horizontal mambo?"

Wufei sputtered, _how dare he ask me such an... an uncouth question! _Treize appeared from behind Wufei and slipped his arms around Wufei's slender waist.

"If you must know... yes," answered Wufei with as much pride as he could with that giant red blush covering his cheeks.

"For long Wu-man?"

"...Since before you came. I've known Treize for a while... we were sent to the same summer camp. I was a...victim and Treize was a councilor. Since then we've kept in touch and since we've met again we've become more... personal so to speak."

Heero and Duo turned to Treize as if to say "is that the truth?' and Treize countered with a nod.

"Awww..."

"Shut up Duo!"

Heero and Duo rolled their eyes in unison before turning and marching back down the hall. Duo sent a half-hearted wave over his shoulder before going down the stairs with Heero.

-

"That was educational."

"It was?"

"Of course Heero!"

"Hn. Whatever."

Duo opened the door, peeked his head in side and quickly darted in. "All clear commander!" Duo sat on his bed and Heero joined him shortly after.

"Don't you find it ironic?"

"What ironic?"

"That all I've ever wanted was someone to bed with and now... in college all my friends have found people and I'm still alone?"

"Duo..."

"No Heero... it's true."

"You aren't alone."

"Sure."

"You aren't. You have me."

Duo looked up through his bangs at Heero. "Really Hee-chan?"

"Yes Duo."

Duo swiftly tackled Heero and pinned him to the bed. The air of happiness and the giant smile on Duo's face made Heero's mask crack and he smiled a little as well.

"Thanks Heero."

"Yeah yeah..."

TBC AN: I'm finally getting them together! Yay! 

Lildevil666, ahanchan: Thank you!! I updated! Shee?

Kaaera: I need more money too (sigh), Gravi is really good. I'm making Hee-chan a manga junky as well as Duo!


	5. V: Nameless

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't! (tear tear)

Rating: G for now, but I'll bump it up when it gets hot n' heavy.

Summery: Duo, arriving late in college, is meeting his roommate and his friends for the first time. Adventures and Duo-like remarks ensue. As well as romance. **(1x2, 3x4, 5x13)**

Warnings: Probably a lot of fluff and WAFF, sap. Shonen-ai, Yaoi in later chaps most likely.

AN: This is my first Gundam Wing story, I intend to keep this one updated!! I hope you all like it. Please R and R!

Direct Ambush 

By: Amanda

Chapter 5:

It was almost like the little club you had when you were a kid. Seriously, it was. Heero and Duo would 'camp out' with snacks and lots of batteries for their flashlights and read manga when they were kicked out of each others rooms on the weekend. It had just... happened. Duo brought his large collection of manga ("I've been collecting since I was 11!") and Heero had his collection of manga as well as DVD's.

Ever since the blackout a couple years before it had been a rule that you weren't aloud to have your power on past 12 o'clock, so when midnight struck, the lights went out and the flashlight clicked on. Heero and Duo made regular trips to the Starbucks down the street to refill on the most caffeine-filled drinks possible. They were regulars there now.

They would finish their homework during Saturday afternoons (after sleeping in) stay up all night watching or reading anime or just chatting about nothing and then sleep away Sunday (if it were possible, sometimes the caffeine kept them up). More likely then not they ended up in a bed together, or slumped on the floor in a tangle of limbs. This weekend the boys were putting on a 'shonen-ai fest' as Duo put it. They were watching the Gravitation DVD's and reading all seven volumes of FAKE and Duo had insisted that they get some Card Captor Sakura ("But Touya and Yukito are sooo cute!") and Heero has grudgingly agreed ("As long as we get some Yu Yu Hakusho. Hiei and Kurama are... respectful together.").

It was the first half hour of Gravitation that Duo had snuggled up to Heero. Their position on the floor was comfortable since they had propped up pillows against the beds and were watching the TV from there. About halfway through they would change though, their necks hurting from the strain of constantly looking up.

Heero kept nudging Duo to make sure he was awake and every time he did Duo would grumble and slump even more on Heero until he was sitting between his legs with his back against Heero's firm chest.

"You're comfy Heero."

"Hn."

Duo rolled his eyes and snuggled against him even more. Their bodies were practically molded together, Heero's arms 'somehow' finding their way around Duo's waist to pull him tightly against him. From his vantage point the aroma of Duo's hair was drifting through his nose and he took deep inhalations of the scent. Duo used vanilla shampoo, but there was always that underlying natural Duo smell as well.

Duo smiled at Heero's deep breathing. He knew exactly what he was doing and he knew Heero liked it. Maybe now was the time? Duo tilted his head up and let his eyes become heavy lidded and a sultry expression come over his face, he practically purred out the shorthaired boys name.

Heero looked down and suppressed a groan; Duo could turn him on so simply.

Their relationship was... a bit fickle. Both boys knew there had been growing feelings towards one another but neither really knew what to do. Going through school both had been loners, not really hanging around other people, having only a few friends, and even then they weren't close.

That's how Duo had become such a scholar, hanging out in the library at lunchtime and before school to avoid facing crowds or the rough high school bullies. Heero had been home schooled for public school and going through high school alone made him even more introverted, not relying on people and never having a successful relationship. His looks had always drawn attention but his cold attitude had made him push people away.

Duo leaned up slowly, his eyes almost closing as Heero felt his breath ghost across his face. He let his instincts guide him and a tentative chaste lip-lock was happening. It broke after a few seconds, just enough to let the warm feelings rise and simmer and become noticed. It was pure and innocent and Heero wanted oh-so-much more. Duo smiled and let out a happy sigh as the stoic boy leaned down and kissed him again. This was less innocent and both boys pushed against each other, Duo's mouth opening and his tongue coming out to swipe across Heero's lip, an invitation that was gladly accepted. It was a first for both boys but it was gracefully pulled into play. It would change their relationship... but it was only for the good.

-

Wufei had problems sleeping, he always had and he saw no ending to it in the future. He would toss and turn but the only remedy he had found was to have something warm in the bed with him. He had done it since he was a child after suffering a severe loss and being in a hospital for four months. It was a hard time for him and it had resulted in this...

Wufei got out of his bed, craving a warm body to lye next to on sleepless nights like this. He put in a pair of pajama pants and quietly opened his door. It was later... only around 12 or so, he had Judo class in the morning and had to be up early. He top-toed down the dorm room hallway and gently knocked on a solid would door.

Slowly, it opened revealing a sleep-rumpled Treize standing in his boxers.

"Wufei."

"Can I...?"

"Of course Dragon..."

Wufei stepped into the room and looked around, it hadn't changed any. He shed his pants and slid into the still warm bed. He looked over to Treize and let out a smile. This had become somewhat of routine; one of them would end up in the others bed ever since they had started going out with each other.

Treize smiled back at the dark haired boy lying on his bed, slowly he walked over, the carpet muffling his footsteps to they were silent and slid in next to him. They lay, facing each other the smile still prettily casting his emotions towards the other boy across his face.

"Thanks Treize..."

"Shush Dragon... you need your sleep..."

Wufei sighed and closed his eyes before leaning forward and stealing a deep kiss from Treize, which he responded to readily. The red haired boy wrapped his arms around the smaller dark haired one and pulled him close, maker the kiss deeper. Tongue's battling and twining with each other, passions rising and bursting and breaking apart flowed through the kiss steadily before the two boys separated, flushed and breathing deeply.

-

"How long do you think it'll take?"

"I don't know... a few weeks?"

"Nahh... really?"

"Maybe. Heero's never let anyone in before..."

"No way, Duo'll cinch the deal tonight."

"Nah."

"Mhmm... lets go check..."

"Sneaky..."

"Damn straight."

"Don't swear Quatre, it makes my innocent picture of you deteriorate..."

"Pfft... innocent."

Quatre and Trowa walked down the hallway; ok it was Trowa walking down the hallway and Quatre going from ledge to ledge humming 'Secret Agent Man' under his breath. Trowa reminded himself to never give Quatre coffee past 10 again.

Trowa slipped out the key card to his room and quietly slipped it through and gently opened the door. He was thankful his room didn't beep like some of them did. Slowly, ever so slowly and quietly Quatre maneuvered himself so his head was sticking though the partially open doorway and looking in the room.

He let out a semi-quiet happy squeal when he saw the two boys laying on the floor making-out passionately. Duo's hair was mussed and Heero was lying partly on top of him taking full advantage of the position and running his hands over Duo's chest and over his thighs. A small sigh escaped from Duo before Quatre closed the door and smiled at Trowa.

"Mission... accomplished."

"I guess you were right."

"Damn straight."

Trowa backed Quatre up against the wall and swooped down to capture the smaller boys lips in a gentle kiss before they both headed back to Duo and Quatre's room for the night.

-

**TBC**

AN: Well, everyone got it on. I hope you liked it! Please R and R!

Shini-Shuichi: Thank you! Gravi does rock!

HeeroDuo1x2x1: Thank you!! (worships you back) Gravi is amazing. (eats cookie). A GW/Gundam crossover would be great!

Camillian: Thank you too! I updated... see?

Chou ni Natte: I didn't want to leave poor Fei-chan out! So now he has Treize-kun.

Ahanchan: Thank you!

p-chan: Yes! (glomps hers)

Kaaera: Sorry... It was out later then I thought it would be. I had homework too XD Stupid English, I speak it don't I?!


	6. VI: But I like it though

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't! (tear tear)

Rating: PG-13 for now, but I'll bump it up when it gets hot n' heavy.

Summery: Duo, arriving late in college, is meeting his roommate and his friends for the first time. Adventures and Duo-like remarks ensue. As well as romance. **(1x2, 3x4, 5x13)**

Warnings: Probably a lot of fluff and WAFF, sap. Shonen-ai, Yaoi in later chaps most likely.

AN: This is my first Gundam Wing story, I intend to keep this one updated!! I hope you all like it. Please R and R!

Direct Ambush 

By: Amanda

Chapter VI: "I like it though..."

A few days later... 

"What are you listening to?"

"Hmm? I can't hear you..."

"Take off the headphones then."

"What?"

"Take off the—oh Duo."

Quatre took the headphones off his friends ears and looked at him pointedly.

"What are you listening to?"

"Oh... Gackt!"

"Excuse me?"

"Gackt."

"Alrighty..."

"He's a J-Pop/Rock singer mhmm... Heero got me into him although Heero doesn't really seem like the type of person to listen to J-Pop..."

"Sure why not?"

"Oh well. Gackt's really hot though."

"I'll take your word for it..."

The blond walked out of the room with a puzzled look on his face.

Gackt? What an odd name. Oh well... 

He arrived at Trowa's door and knocked gently. His own room, which he had just left had been occupied by Duo and Heero, he knew this because Duo had been lounging in Heero's lap while Heero's head had been buried in Duo's neck humming along to the music.

This meant that Trowa himself, which meant they could have some time alone, was only occupying Trowa's room...

The door opened and Quatre slipped through. It was later in the day and the hour was approaching 7:00, it was Friday so they had the day off from classes tomorrow and he couldn't wait to stay up all night with Trowa. Well maybe not all-night, a sleep deprived Quatre was a grumpy Quatre.

"Hey Quat..."

"Hey Tro-chan."

"What're Duo and Heero doing?"

"In our room..."

"Mmm..."

Trowa scooped up Quatre in a fierce bear hug, Quatre squeaking and laughing at the same time and struggling to get his feet back on the ground. When Quatre was finally let go he slung his arms loosely around Trowa's waist and dragged him to bed where the taller boy landed gracefully and Quatre climbed on top of him.

"It's not nice to pick people up."

"Yeh?"

"Mhm.."

Quatre looked down at him with an eyebrow raised, all movement stilling...

...Then he laid siege on Trowa.

"Nooo!!"

Quatre giggled innocently as he tickle-attacked Trowa and watched him struggle to get himself under control. After a few moments he paused and looked down at the breathless boy under him and smiled a soft smile before leaning down and kissing his forehead. Trowa stuck out his tongue and pulled Quatre down for a deep kiss and a breathless giggle escaped the blond boy on top of him.

Life is good... 

-

TBC

-

**AN: **This is my shortest chapter and I'm very very sorry about that. The problem is I'm having a lot of trouble developing a **plotline** for this story, which is just a tad important. I hope you guys can review and help me!

Thanks to my reviewers!

Kaaera: Thanks! I know that's a good question. I have an English test tomorrow too screw Romeo and Juliet! I'm counting on you to give me a suggestion! You're one of my main reviewers.

HeeroDuo1x2x1: My com-tech class is boring too 00;;. Ihope you give me a suggestion! Thank you!

P-chan: I like that song too. Hehe. Quatre's just too cute! Thanks!

Camillian: I think innocent is cute! Thanks!

Akennea: Shounen-ai rocks. Thank you!

AkinaMeigatsuno: Yes, I highly advise getting a Gravi collection. Their worth... well a lot of happiness. Thanks!

Sabby-chan Yaoi Fan: Hehe, I do love them. Yay! (is loved!) I like the cuteness. Cuteness is good.

Ahanchan: Wahhh. Thanks! (tehe.)

Cou ni Natte: I couldn't make Heero reject Duo, it would be way to sad and I'm just a sap-lover : ).


	7. VII: Plans

AN: Screw eeet. You guys should know by now what the whole schmeal is.

Beware (glare): (I rhymed!) (hehe.) (OO;;;) Ok, I'm done. In this chaptero we see Quatre torture (by Duo, so it's not bad.). Be afraid? Or not!

Direct Ambush 

By: Amanda

Chapter 7: Plans.

"I don't care, we're going."

"I dun' wanna."

"Too bad, suck it up. Be a man. All that good stuff."

"No."

"Yes. God Quatre, get over it. It's just a movie. Sorry if it's not full of frilly pink dresses and flowers and doesn't include some really bad make-out scenes. Everyone's already agreed you have **no **choice."

Quatre really didn't want to go. He hated these kinds of movies. He scared easy, would have nightmares and wouldn't be in a room alone for more then 5 seconds without all the lights on. He let out a small whimper and let his lower lip tremble.

"Duoooooo"

"No." Duo closed his eyes and looked away, taking a defiant stance. "We are going out for burgers after shopping and then seeing the late night show. There is nothing you can do and unless you die you are NOT getting out of it."

"I hate going out in... public. I always look... fat?" Quatre was just making up excuses now and Duo tried to refrain from laughing. _Poor Quat, can't lie worth crap. _

"Too bad. Saturday afternoon, be ready at 2."

-

Of course, there was an alternative motive for Duo wanting to go out. Yes, he wanted to check out the new stores down on 23rd and yes, it was about time for some new manga, but more importantly...

Well... the movie was definitely going to be fun.

See, unlike Quatre, he liked scary movies. They were fun, especially if you had a friend who was terrified of them.

-

When Saturday afternoon rolled around, Duo was absolutely popping with anticipation. He was jumping up and down and clinging onto Heero like there was no tomorrow.

In high school when Relena would cling Heero had hated it, always telling her to back off and get lost. When Duo clinged he found it endearing and made him want to melt and go 'aww'. A very un-Heero like thing to do, so he made sure he refrained.

A knock on the door interrupted the two boys and Duo walked (or bounced) to go open it. Wufei and Treize looked at Duo. The oriental boy had a blank stare plastered on his face and the redhead gave a small smile for the seemingly blandness of his date.

A few moments later another knock sounded and, presumably, Quatre and Trowa stood before him. Duo shouted back into the room that it was time to go since all the boys were here and headed out.

Oddly, the boys were all dressed similarly. Wufei was decked out in white jeans and a plain white t-shirt and Treize, the same, although in blue. Trowa wore a green t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, much like his first outfit and Quatre wore a soft pink dress shirt and khaki's which is what he always wore so it wasn't surprising. Duo wore tight black jeans as well as a tight black t-shirt and his ever-present boots. Heero wore a loose fitting deep blue shirt and black jeans.

Duo owned a beat up jeep that he had gotten the school permit for, which they all sat in at the moment. It was a bit squished, considering there was only room for 5 but Duo solved that by promptly plopping Quatre into Trowa's lap. Now they were on their way to the biggest mall in the area, which wasn't, to say the least, very near to the dorms. They parked a little ways away and slowly walked towards the large shopping center.

Having not gone shopping for more pleasurable things (clothes, CD's, DVD's, manga etc.) their pockets were a bit heavy. Duo had been saving as well as Heero and Quatre still had all his spending money from the beginning of the year. Trowa had gotten a job in his sister's coffee shop (conveniently located down the road.). Trowa had decided to dorm in the university because it was included in his scholarship and it would probably save time money and space for Cathy as she only had a small apartment.

Heero worked for the school itself. He was a major in computer graphics design and programming and always fixed the schools if any computer mishaps happened. He also had set up the web page for it as well. He was a computer genius and had very high marks in all his classes. He had a double major though, it being computers and arts, more directly technological arts. He was good at working with camera's, photos and recordings as well as being creative and artistic. He also, surprisingly, acted. He wasn't half bad either. Duo, when first seeing his acting claimed that it was one of the only times he had seen Heero with expression on his face... or more then a sentence or two coming out of his mouth.

Heero enjoyed it with a passion. He had been told in early years he had 'the eye'. It was most of the time referred to in the fashion society but it could fit Heero too. He knew angles and colours and could work with almost anything. He acted with grace and adapted to his role with a precision that was surprising. He loved literature and was often found reading Shakespeare and other ancient plays, but also opted for more modern things as well.

But none-the-less, Heero had quite a bit of money as well.

Wufei was a martial arts instructor to white belts at the local dojo. Even though he was a certified instructor and a black belt he had expanded his horizons and was training in lots of areas. Even so much as to take up swordplay, other then katana's of course. He had classes on Monday's and Thursday's and a Sunday class at 2:00 pm. It wasn't a hard schedule and Wufei enjoyed working with the kids. He made a good instructor, knowing what the children were going through if they had been forced into it by parents (he was a scholar after all, but his parents had made him join and he had grown to love it) and he simplified things well. He also had patients, taking time to explain things and correct the children as well.

Treize's family were aristocrats, much like Quatre's so he was never short on money but didn't flaunt it or go about frivolously spending it. He often invested in well-developed projects and came out of it in good shape. Trieze although, still had a part time job working in the library off-campus. He enjoyed being around books and the quiet atmosphere.

-

"Oh that's sooo cute!"

Duo had been set loose. It was horrid, for Heero at least who was dragged around behind him. Heero had made the mistake of saying he wanted some new jeans and maybe a dress shirt or two and Duo was off. Clothing store after clothing store he outfitted and stared at my Duo as he hmm'ed and haa'ed as well as oooh'ed and ahhh'ed. It was getting quite frustrating.

He glared at Duo one last time, which Duo noticed and smiled widely.

"Alright, this looks good. We'll get the black jeans and that nice black dress shirt and the light blue jeans and the dark blue shirt 'kay?"

Heero agreed readily and they headed towards the check-outs.

-

Indigo. He absolutely loved Indigo books. They had the biggest manga selection he had seen in a mainstream bookstore yet.

"The new Gravi's out babe."

"Don't call me babe."

"'Kay hun."

"Don't call me hun."

"Alright snuggly-wuggly buttercup."

"For kami-sama... fine! Call me babe."

Duo smiled and nodded energetically. _What an accomplishment. _They had a bit of a stack. Heero had picked up Banana Fish and Duo liked Prince of Tennis (he had gotten three more volumes.) Heero had chosen pick up a new manga...

"Hm... This one looks alright..."

"What is it Hee-chan?"

Heero glared again but knew he wouldn't get past that one. In the shirt time all the boys knew Heero they had picked up a little Japanese and Duo had taken to using it around Heero.

"It's about these 5 boys who fight for the greater good but have to go through all this stuff to get to it. And there are guns. As well as big mecha things called Madnug's... what a weird name. Well whatever. It looks alright...all the boys have really rocky pasts and have to somehow band together to save the world."

"Well whatever... Ohhh... gosh Ryoma's cute for a twelve year old. Him and Momoshiro would be so cute together..."

"Pedophile..."

"He's extremely well developed as far as twelve year olds go. And Momo-chan is thirteen. If they had sex it'd be legal... so ha."

"You're incorrigible Duo."

"That's what you think!"

"Mhmm..."

And off they went, with their stack of manga to find the others, not without paying of course...

TBC 

**-**

**AN: My gosh I'm sorry! I know this chapter took quite a while to get out. Of course, there is a good reason. I've been loaded down with school-work (Darn you English!) and I've been having some relationship problems (Not romance wise, friendship wise.) so it's taken a while but I've got it out! Don't worry, the actual movie-going will come up next chapter. There will be some making out! Don't worry! I'm too lazy to reply to reviews but that you for all your suggestions!!! I shall respond to them next chapter. Thanks and R n' R!**

**-Amanda **


	8. VIII: Mooovies

AN: Screw eeet. You guys should know by now what the whole schmeal is.

Beware (glare): (I rhymed!) (hehe.) (OO;;;) Ok, I'm done. In this chaptero we see Quatre torture (by Duo, so it's not bad.) and boys making-out. Nyahaha!!. Be afraid? Or not!

Direct Ambush 

By: Amanda

Chapter 8: Mooovies.

"Hey guys!"

Duo ran over to Trowa and Quatre and saw Treize and Wufei walking their way as well. Duo grinned and glomped Quatre before latching and to Wufei and crooning about the fun time they had shopping. Slowly, in his normal walking pace Heero walked over to Duo (who was still latched onto Wufei) and tugged on his shirt just one time. Immediately Duo jumped off and stood beside Heero, not even pausing in his jabbering. Quatre raised an eyebrow and looked at Trowa for confirmation.

After being ignored by Wufei, Duo finally stopped talking. He looked at Heero, smiled and tangled their fingers together. Quatre was shocked to see Heero blush at the contact and almost let out a giggle at the sight.

-

"Mmm…"

Heero rolled his eyes and continued to eat. Duo was acting like he'd never had fast food before. Soon enough they finished up and were on their way to the movie theater located in the other end of the mall.

-

"Hee-chan…"

"What Duo?"

"This movie is booorrriinnngg…"

"Your point? It's only 15 minutes in. You don't expect it to be good yet, do you?"

Duo giggled. They were in the very back of the theater but it didn't really matter because all the couples had split up anyway. Wufei and Treize were only in the left wing and Trowa and Quatre were off to their right. It was a newer theater and was enabled for the armrests to go up, which Duo promptly did. He slid over so he was edged closely to Heero and laid his hand on Heero's knee. Heero rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Hee-chan…"

Heero let out a frustrated sigh and turned to glare at Duo, although he stopped once he saw the look in the longhaired boys eyes. _…Not the eyes! Please no!_ But it was too late; Duo was almost ready to let the water-works go.

A sigh escaped Heero's lips before he gave a curt nod and shifted over in his seat, farther away from Duo so he could slide in beside him. Duo let out a happy sound before looking at him shift dubiously. He rolled his eyes in the darkness of the theatre and got up. He smiled before plopping right down in Heero lap.

Heero let out a small 'oof' sound as Duo's weight settled on him before bringing his arms around Duo's waist and snuggling into the warmth of his chest. Duo ran his fingers gently through the boys' hair smiling and looking down at him with love and affection. He lifted his chin gently and placed a gently kiss on his rosy lips.

Heero let out a soft sigh, parting his mouth slowly and letting his tongue slip out to run across Duo's upper lip. Duo's lips parted in a small gasp, giving leeway to the tongue seeking entrance. He felt the face in front of his curve into a miniscule smile before the kiss grew deeper, the hands on his sides now stroking his back gently, coaxing him closer.

-

Quatre giggled for the fifth time.

"Trowa!"

Trowa let out a small snigger, finally pulling his hands away and sitting back. The blond boy smiled and snuggled up against the brown haired boys shoulder, a lanky arm winding around him and pulling him flush against the body next to him.

"So… warm…"

Quatre let out a sleepy yawn, the dark atmosphere in the theater making him drowsy. The movie was a bit boring, and just a bit more typical.

"Yes, we know that the bad guys lose, and we know that the girl and the guy get together. Blah blah blah, everything is saved. The end."

Trowa rolled his eyes at the blue-eyed boys antics. Sometimes Quatre was sickeningly cute. He couldn't wait until it got scary…

-

"You. Are. Evil."

"How dare you say that Dragon."

"It's true."

"And…?"

Wufei sighed and shoved at the tall boy next to him. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Mhmm…"

Flicking on a flashlight that was on his key chain he pointed the light, first at Heero and Duo slightly to the right and in front of them, seeing the two boys making out heavily before moving down a few rows and seeing Quatre and Trowa snuggled together.

Wufei had to fight back the urge to say 'aww'. Treize turned to him, raised an eyebrow and pounced.

This is why I hate movies… TBC 

**-**

**AN: Heya! I'm too lazy to reply to reviews again…. Please R and R! I'll do them soon I promise! Thanks for all your suggestions and stuff. Scary movie part will be coming up soon!!!**


	9. IX: WAHHH!

AN: Screw eeet. You guys should know by now what the whole schmeal is.

Beware (glare): (I rhymed!) (hehe.) (OO;;;) Ok, I'm done. In this chaptero we see Quatre torture (by Duo, so it's not bad.) and boys making-out. Nyahaha!!. Be afraid? Or not!

Alright. Reading through this, I realize (mondo realize) that I have some pretty bad errors. I'll try to fix them up and re-upload everything and all that. I also realize that my formatting is merde. But, that's because I'm a lowly highschool student who dropped her business class in favor of philosophy (PHILOSOPHY!! Shweet. And a grade 11 course nyayah.) So please excuse my bad formatting.

Direct Ambush 

By: Amanda

Chapter 9: WAHHH!

It was earsplitting and truly horrific, worse then the movie really. Quatre didn't lie when he said he was squeamish and didn't like 'scary' movies. He had screamed so loud and so high he thought maybe Wufei's reading glasses (that were back in the dorm) might have broke. No lie, really!

The first scream had caused Trowa to start screaming, which was quite comical. Trowa's scream was almost as high pitched as Quatre's which made it even more funny. Now, Quatre had occupied himself with screaming at the students (who were thirty, at least) to get out of the way of their psycho friend. Of course, it didn't work because they were –on screen- but Quatre tried his best.

-

"No! Not Lisa! She was cool! What did she do to hurt you?!? She doesn't deserve to die!!!"

Trowa brought his hand to his temple and massaged, this was getting old, Quatre had gone from scared to enraged in an instant. It was scary the mood swings this boy had… it was time he took action.

"Quatre…"

"…Huh?"

"Come 'ere."

"Huh?"

Trowa rolled his eyes and flicked up the armrest and forcefully pulled Quatre into his lap and pulled him snug against him, Quatre's back against Trowa's heaving chest.

"It's really fascinating, watching you go through ten emotions a second, but a little annoying so I'll settle for snuggling. 'Kay?"

Quatre out a little giggle as Trowa described his own actions to him and smiled, snuggling back against Trowa just as he had said.

"I really don't like scary movies you know."

"Yes, I know. Why else do you think Duo brought us to see a scary movie?"

" 'Cause he's Duo?"

"Got that one right…"

Trowa and Quatre sighed in unison and the blond boy smiled contentedly once again and leaned back against Trowa even more, their bodies sealed together.

-

"WAHHHH!!!"

"Quat-"

"AHHH!"

Trowa clamped a firm hand over Quatre's mouth before moving his other hand from around the blonde's waist to rub at his temple once again.

Déjà vu… 

"Ack! Quatre!"

Trowa's hand flew back as he whipped the saliva on his hand off. Quatre had licked him.

"You play dirty."

"Doy."

Trowa scrunched up his face in disregard and leaned down, breathing heavily on Quatre's neck as the smaller boy squirmed in his lap.

"Just because I play dirty doesn't mean you have to."

Trowa smiled and Quatre felt it against his neck, turning his face in an attempt to look at the green-eyed boy behind him.

"No, no, no…"

The blond felt a swipe of tongue, slick wetness against his neck and then a cool wave of air against it.

"Trowa!"

Trowa let out a breathy chuckle and nuzzled against the slim neck.

Well this movie certainly got more interesting… 

-

"That was…" Duo paused and yawned, "alright…"

Heero rolled his eyes and slipped a firm arm around his boyfriend's waist. I was later now, almost midnight and no one was around so Heero didn't feel very uncomfortable with public displays of affection. Trowa and Wufei probably felt similarly, which was why the couples were all quite public at the moment.

Wufei had his face buried in Treize's neck, deeply inhaling his scent and letting out soft sighs. Treize could feel the contentment radiating off the slender boy in his arms. He loved when the oriental boy was happy and content, it was such a drastic difference from his somewhat pissy and ranting alias the rest of the group usually saw.

He brought Wufei closer, the black-haired boys arms sliding around Treize's broad chest while his own went around the small waist, pulling him close enough that they could feel the body heat that was resonating from each others bodies.

Wufei sighed again, snuggling deep into the passionate embrace. They were waiting for Duo to bring around the jeep, not an easy task when you have Heero with you. After a few more moments it came, chugging around the corner with Heero and Duo sitting up front, Heero seemingly glued to the longhaired drivers' side.

As the two remaining couples ambled in and took their seats (Quatre and Trowa in one seat, fit together quite tightly) Treize made the observation that both students were looking flushed, their hair tousled and their lips still swollen. Of course, Wufei had the audacity to mention it, which made Duo stutter out a reply while Heero had the decency to light up a brilliant shade of crimson.

-

Moments later saw the six boys trudging up to their dorm rooms, making absolutely no attempt on being quiet. It was common knowledge that Saturday was party night, which meant that the muffled sounds of music and heavy steps could be heard overhead anyway, so there was no point in even trying to be silent.

-

Closing the door softly Wufei silently stripped off his tight top and tossed it perfectly into the bin opposite his bed.

"What a night."

"…Not really."

"Well fine then…"

Trieze smiled and walked behind Wufei, bringing the shitless boy into his arms and sufficiently removing any chances of escape without causing harm to Treize or even himself. Sighing, Wufei leaned his head back and closed his eyes partially, looking at Treize with half-closed lids, his gaze boring into Treize's own, which was firmly focused on his eyes.

"I could fall asleep right here…"

"Now, now Dragon, what would be the fun in that?"

Wufei rolled his tired eyes and slumped forward, draping himself over the arms that held him around his waist.

"Well, lets settle in for the night then, eh, Dragon?"

"Mmmm…."

-

TBC 

-

AN: Alright… how was that? Next chapter ill be the other boys rest-of-the-nights. Now! For the long awaited review-response-things! I've been holding it off, I know.

Suncatcher27: New chapter, see, see?! Thanks.

Kaaera: I did really well on my test! Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter! They can be irritating, I hate that!

Gacktosan: WAHH. (Drools) Gack be sooo secshi.

NekoAkurei: Yay? (Has sick shounen-ai/yaoi fantasies?) I know my chapters are short, I don't have a big enough attention span. I should just combine it all for a big one shot.

Sabby-chan Yaoi Fan: I wish I had his CD's! (Goes green with envy/jealousy) Can we marry him together, I really wanna marry him…

HeeroDuo1x2x1: (Bows down to Gackt-sama) Well, not if you have already ed-oo-ca-ted yourself with the com-poo-tar. XI

aspiring author: Well I used a movie thing, someone suggested this to me. I believe. But thank you for your review!

Ahanchan: I'd do Relena for competition but I can't write her right (does that make sense?) because I hate her too much. Also, she'd never be competition for Heero-sama! She's a GIRL! But she can try…

Camillian: Gackt be hot! Hot Gackt hot!

Pyro Shinigami1: WAHHH! (blush blush) thank you thank you thank you!!! I'm so happy people love my writing!!! (Is honoured!) Ryoma is hot! Sexy Ryoma-chan!

sapphire-wolf1: It's out! Yay! Heero and Duo are cute, as well as Shuichi and Yuki-sama!

Precognition74: Do you mean people in the movie theater or the people on the screen? Ehehe…

AnimeSiren: Thanks!

Katana's Blood: WAHH! Thank you!!!


	10. X: Plans 2

**AN: Well, happy Easter boys and girls. An update? Why yes! Is anyone actually still hanging in there? I hope I didn't keep you waiting.**

Warnings: Shounen-ai.

Direct Ambush

By: Amanda

Chapter 10: Plans.

"Well guys, where are you going for break, huh?" Duo asked loudly.

They were in the common room, doing homework and other assignments, or in Quatre and Trowa's case, snuggling on a loveseat.

At the mention of break Quatre lit up, "I'm going back home and Trowa's coming as well!"

Duo nodded and winked, "Gonna get some action, ne?"

Wufei snorted and went back to writing out math equations.

"All of you are welcome to come for the last week and a half of break. I have more then enough room. My sister Iria will be staying with us! It's not out of the way, really, and if you need I can have someone pick you up!"

Duo blinked and turned to look at Heero, "Wanna go, Hee-chan?"

The boy in question nodded and shrugged, "Sure."

Duo turned back to Quatre, "We're staying here for break, it would cost too much to fly all the way back home. You can draw up a map later and stuff, if it isn't too much out of the way we can take the jeep there, there isn't any need for us to get a drive with you."

Quatre nodded enthusiastically. "Treize actually lives quite near me, so, Wufei, if you're staying with him at some point over the break you are welcome to join us as well. You too, Treize."

Wufei blushed, "Okay." Treize chuckled in response, "He is staying with me. Father and mother have left the estate to me, seeing as they've gone to Aspen once again." He rolled his eyes.

"Ah, father went to Riviera, France." Quatre said lightly, "Aspen was in the summer."

Duo blinked but decided to ignore the loquaciousness and the rather lavish subjections of the conversation, and instead turned back to chatting quietly with Heero, considering their own plans for the break.

He was excited to say the least. Heero mentioned driving to some different places and doing different activities as well as just staying indoors and enjoying one another's company. He knew Heero felt the same. He was also glad they had decided to stay together for the break, three weeks apart would still be hard on him, even if their relationship was so new. But at least they could meet up with the others a week before break ended.

"Well you guys, I have fencing."

"Me too."

Treize and Wufei stood and gathered their books. A chorus of "Bye Wufei" as well as "See-ya Treize." Echoed through the common room. They walked out, hand in hand, shortly after.

"They are so cute together, aren't they Hee-chan?"

Heero rolled his eyes, "Yes, 'cute.'"

Duo stuck his tongue out in response, "You are no fun."

Heero shrugged.

"I think I'll go as well guys, I need to… go." The long haired boy who had made the statement shrugged. "Coming Heero?"

Heero turned to where Quatre and Trowa were still cuddled together, "He wants me to go with him." Quatre nodded while Trowa sighed and shook his head dejectedly.

Heero made a noise in the back of his throat but rose, nonetheless. "Okay then." He put his arm around the others waist and followed out the way Wufei and Treize had gone only moments before.

"Sometimes I wonder if he'll ever learn."

"Who, Heero?"

"Yeah."

Quatre shook his head and let out a little chuckle. "That poor boy. He's so clueless."

Trowa shrugged, "Only because he's never been in a relationship before, and neither has Duo, so they're both walking blind."

Quatre nodded in agreement, "The bad thing is, all Duo wants Heero to do s be in constant contact with him and Heero isn't that type of person."

Trowa laughed this time, "In public anyway. Around us he's fine. Just shy." Quatre laughed outright, "Heero, shy! Ha. That's like saying Duo is quiet."

"You know, I heard that Duo was really quiet in highschool. Always got teased."

Quatre shuddered, "Poor guy."

Duo collapsed on his boyfriend's bed, "Ahhg."

Heero blinked, "I'm sorry, I don't understand your caveman lingo." Duo rolled his eyes in response.

Soon enough he felt the mattress shift and he knew that Heero had taken a seat at the end of the bed. His arm stretched out behind him and grabbed hold of the short haired boys sweater and dragged him down to lay beside Duo.

"Whats up?"

Heero rolled his eyes, "The ceiling."

Duo huffed, "I hate it when people do that."

"I know, that's why I do it."

Duo made a sound of indignation. "Ahhg!"

Heero raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Duo stuck his tongue out and turned away.

"Aw, c'mon Duo…" Heero could barely withhold a smile; he turned and brought the other into his arms for a hug.

Duo rolled his eyes and embraced the other back, "You are such a meanie Heero."

Heero laughed, "Yeah I know, let's go get some dinner, ne?"

Duo looked over at the clock, it was almost six. "Yeah, okay. But I'll get you back."

**TBC**

AN: I realize this is an absolutely horrid place to end the chapter (can you even call it a chapter?). There was no plot and or character development. I'm sort of just trying to get back into writing my Gundam Wing fiction. I hope you aren't too disappointed. And if you guys like, you can give me some plot ideas and I'll consider including them. I hope you aren't too unhappy with the chapter. And I'll even get my but in gear and write another one if you decide to review!

Please review! Feedback makes me giddy!


End file.
